my fault
by bookwormy78
Summary: I'm not only sad, I'm also angry. Of course I'm angry at the overlord, but mostly at myself. I'm the leader, I have to take care of my team. But instead of taking care, I looked just at how one of my brothers died! I should have done something! It's all my fault… *Sequel to Bleeding out*


**Hello people! **

**Here I am again. :3 and... with a new story! It's a sort of sequel to bleeding out. The song was perfect for it. The song is My Fault form Imagine Dragons ****_(again '-,-) _****hehehe... They make just good songs with good lyrics!**

**and THANK YOU ALL for the awesome reviews, favorites and followers! :D It really makes my day.  
>And for the reviewers:<strong>

**NinjaMellisa:**** I also blame myself :L I will NEVER make any other story where Zane dies. I can't take another one ;)**

**ForeverDreamer12 and DJMidge:**** I thought also of Lloyd or Cole, but I chose for Cole. Cole is the leader and takes the responibilty. Lloyd would of course also blame himself, but he did a last favor for Zane: defeating the overlord for him (he did it of course also for Ninjago etc.). So he would of course be very sad and also a bit angry about himself, but he would be satisfied with himself. Cole on the other hand saw him die and could do nothing. I think he would be really upset. ;3 And Kai, Jay and Nya will indeed bear themself over it, because they have each other. **

***Disclaimer*:****_"Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer?"_**** Jay: "ME! :D" ****_"Okay, say it. :)" _****Jay: clears his troat "Bookwormy78 does not own this song, because yeah... She writing a song? Never of her life!" ****_"Jay..." (-,-') _****"What? Oh, sorry. So Imagine Dragons owns the song. Huh? Imagine Dragons? Imagine? Dragons are real! Poor Whisp. You have really offended him now! Whisp is a super awesome REAL dragon and is the fastest of-" ****_"JAY!" _****"I'm getting of the topic again, aren't I?" ****_"YES, now go on."_**** "Okay, okay, calm down." ****_"I'm calm!"_**** "No, you're not. So... she also doesn't own Ninjago City, that would be horrible!" ****_('-,-) _****"And she doesn't own us, because we own ourselves." ****_"No, LEGO owns you guys."_**** "WHAT?! We don't own ourselves? Who do they think they are?!" ****_"Jay calm down. They created you and Ninjago." _****"But I'm no robot, so are the others! Exept for Zane, but nobody owns him too!" ****_"Oh Jay. Go read the story. I will explain everything to Jay."_**** "You better explain!" "Jay... calm down."**

****Note: I had to remove the lyrics, because it's not mine. ( stupid I didn't think of it. :L ) So just listen to the song while reading this. The song is AMAZING.****

**That was the talking I think. Go read! :D**

* * *

><p>I look at my alarm clock, again, for the 17th time. The time is 10.30 PM. Only half an hour has passed since I went to bed. The time just goes so slow! I look at the other bunk bed and see Jay and Kai, sleeping. How can they sleep so easily? I look again at the clock, this time it's 10.31 PM. I go out bed, frustrated. I really can't sleep. I look back at my bunk bed. The lower bed is empty, neatly made. Zane always did that after he woke up, Zane… My eyes begin to water again, but I manage to hold it back. I really need to get out of here. I quickly pull on a black sweater and a grey pair of sweatpants. I pick a random pair of my shoes and put them on. I write a small note for if I will not be back in time and go outside.<p>

I shiver a bit, it's pretty cold. It's also misty and a few tiny raindrops fall out of the sky. Like the sky is silently crying. I look around me. Which way should I go?

I just start walking, not caring which way I choose. I will find my way home. I run a shaking hand trough my hair. I can't hold my tears back now and let them loose a bit, but not too much. It would make my vision blurry. I look at my breath, how it turns into fog right after it leaves my mouth. It calms me down a bit and I can now quietly thinking of what happened last week.

I can still remember it clearly: the overlord had trapped us with its tail, but not Zane. He stayed at the edge of the roof a little longer. We couldn't see what was going on, he just looked at his arm as if it wasn't his. We called for him and he tried to save us. He managed to save us, but he had to pay a high price for it: his life

I really can't hold my tears anymore and stop walking. I sit on the ground and let it all out. It feels good to let it out. I haven't done it at his funeral, because I wanted to stay strong. I had to stay strong, for the team. I am their leader, their support post.

I'm not only sad, I'm also angry. Of course I'm angry at the overlord, but mostly at myself. I'm the leader, I have to take care of my team. But instead of taking care, I looked just at how one of my brothers died! I should have done something! It's all my fault…

I look up. I really need to punch something. I see trees around me and in front of me a big lake. I think I'm in the forest near Ninjago City. I'll find my way home. I also see a group of large rocks a few feet away. I walk to it and start punching. The rocks don't hurt my knuckles, although my knuckles punch many cracks in the rocks. I feel the anger flows out of me punch after punch. It feels good.

When I've calmed down again, I stare at the lake and hope flows over me. It's like Zane isn't gone. Like he's just meditating underwater and will come to the surface anytime, but that hope is quickly crushed.

He will never be able to meditate again. He will never be able to try to break his own record again. Jay, Kai and me will also never be able to stand at the waterside and count the minutes he is underwater again.

I smile lightly. The last time that Zane broke his record was right after he discovered he was a nindroid. When we arrived at the bounty, he asked us to record the time again while he went meditating underwater. He said he knew that he would break his record again and he did. After that time he was never be able to break his record anymore.

I also remember our trips in the deserts. It was always too hot there. Not for Zane and Kai of course, but Jay and me were always sweating and panting, until Zane used his ice powers to make a comfortable temperature around us. Since that day we always loved walking in the desert.

Or when Zane discovered the bounty. We were all crying tears of joy, because Zane was back, but when he showed us the bounty and his delicious self-made cakes, our day couldn't get any better. The bounty was beautiful, even when we hadn't repaired it yet. It also came in very handy, because it was a ship and later a flying ship. We could move around while we were just sitting! I liked the bounty better than our old monastery.

I think Zane and me were closer than Zane and Jay or Zane and Kai. We were both more serious than the others. We understood each other and we always knew when the other needed a hug.

But our trips to the desert will from now on always be too hot, the bounty is gone and I will have to miss my best friend and brother.

I again can't stop the tears anymore. I begin crying and sobbing. My fault… Al my fault. I miss him so much, I would do anything to get him back. If I could set time back, I would have pushed him aside and take the blow for myself.

I again think of how he laid there on the roof. Leg in a weird angle, his backbone broken and many cuts all over his body, but he still managed to smile. He smiled to us like it was nothing, like he wasn't going to die. Then I remember what he said to us: _" Thank you, for being such loving brothers. Don't grieve too long about me, please go on with your lives. I want you to be happy. Tell my father that I love him."_ It were his last wishes. We told Dr. Julien may times Zane loves him, that he did this for Ninjago. Dr. Julien was glad Zane didn't die for nothing. He died were he was made for: to protect the ones who can't protect themselves.

I stop sobbing. He asked us to grieve not too long about him, to go on with our lives and be happy. I have to try, for him. Maybe the happy part will take time, but I will go on with my life for sure. I stand up. I have grieved long enough. I look at the big lake, the sun is sneaking above the horizon. It gives a perfect sight. The orange and pink colors in the sky. The sparkling water in the lake. I dry my cheeks. Maybe it was my fault, but I will stay strong. Not only for my team, Sensei Wu, Dr. Julien, Dad or Ninjago. Also for Zane, mostly for Zane.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it! I really wanted an a bit more happy ending, so Cole will go on with his life! <strong>

**I will not do anymore storys without Zane, I think. BUT he will NEVER die again! :D Never.**

**I hoped you liked it! Please say what you think of it and if there are any grammar faults, just say it! :3**

**I don't think you will hear from me soon, because I'm planning a new story (not a songfic -,-) and that will take some time. But I will try to write it as fast as I can! :D**

**"I own myself, I own myself! Please keep you busy with yourself!"  
><strong>_**"Jay, what are you doing?"  
><strong>_**"I'm protesting. Nobody owns me! I own myself."  
><strong>**_"Jay, please, shut up."_****  
>"No."<br>****_"Jay..." ('-,-)_****  
>"I own myself, I own myself! Please keep you bu-"<br>****_"If LEGO didn't create you all, you wouldn't exist!"_****  
>(0_o) "oh..."<br>****_"See? Please be quiet now."_****  
>"LEGO owns us, LEGO owns us! We are very thankful thus!"<br>****_*Facepalms* _**

**So... Bye! :)**

**Yours, Bookwormy78**


End file.
